


Worth A Shot

by SnowyDawn17



Series: Reserve Trio Collection [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: But we'll get there, F/M, They aren't dating yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyDawn17/pseuds/SnowyDawn17
Summary: When Kuzuryuu starts berating herself, claiming she can never stand with her brother, Hinata sees a little of himself reflected in her and decides maybe they're worth something after all. 
A Short Pre-Hinatsumi Oneshot





	

**Author's Note:**

> I finally sat down and started writing stuff for these dorks. Hopefully they're both in character, and hopefully I'll be able to convince myself to write more. :D (And, with luck, they'll be longer than this. Yeesh.)

Hinata could not explain his thought process if his life depended on it. Which, in a way, it almost did. When Kuzuryuu has started to berate herself, saying that without talent she could never stand with her brother, Hinata saw a little of himself. In that moment, he saw what Nanami did - someone who was worth it. And maybe, if he could convince Kuzuryuu, he could convince himself. 

The words didn’t come easy. Hinata began repeating what Nanami always insisted upon before wincing, the syllables catching in his throat. Coming from her, they were almost sincere. From him? Not a chance. So, instead of the quiet support Nanami always offered, Hinata tried his own approach. 

“That’s wrong.”

She blinked rapidly, turning her face towards him. His knuckles on the railing went white, and he continued to face the courtyards of Hope’s Peak beneath the balcony. “You’re obviously very close to your brother. And I don’t think he hates you, either.” He turned his face, meeting her eye to eye. “So, tell me - what would your brother say if you said all this to him?”

“Shut up.” her hair swished as she turned away, her back creating a barrier of sorts. The sharp pitch of her voice, however, betrayed her. “You don’t know my brother! You’re just another one of those talentless losers trying to justify themselves!”

He shrugged, though she couldn’t she it. “I’m not going to deny that.” Her head jerks, and she doesn’t turn around, but Hinata can tell she’s listening. “Having a talent...well, it would certainly make a lot of things easier.” Like dealing with his parents, he almost adds. Instead, he lets out a small laugh that’s just this side of self deprecating. “Still, I don’t think talent defines you. Your family still loves you, right?” Kuzuryuu’s hair hides her face, but sans the occasional sniffle, she remains silent. He can’t tell how she’s reacting. “I think...it doesn’t matter what the rest of the world might say. If…” he swallows. “If the people who matter most to you love you, and appreciate you, isn’t that enough?” 

He’s met with silence. God, he could cut the tension in the air with a knife. A knife Kuzuryuu probably has. Oh, god, this is how he dies, isn’t it?

“That was unbelievably corny, you bastard.” Kuzuryuu whirls around to face him, and her hair almost but not quite blocks his view of her face. Between the strands he can see splotches of red and the faint glimmer of tear tracks. She walks off before he can respond. 

\---

The next day Kuzuryuu walks into class and straight to Satou. She says...something, and before Hinata can properly prepare for World War 3 the two separate. Satou doesn’t seem to be bristling with rage, just perplexed. Then the yakuza heir plops her stuff on the desk next to his and sits down with a “Morning, bastard.” 

He stares at her for a few seconds too many. “What?” she snaps, eyes narrowing. 

Hinata lets himself smile a little. “Nothing. Good morning, Kuzuryuu.” 

For some reason, he feels like that one simple sentence changed the world.


End file.
